


Chances with Dice

by gracefulbirb



Series: Chess with Dice [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Gen, In which Charles has an older sister, Jealous Erik, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot, Poor Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: In which Charles has an older sister but that doesn't really change anything because she's dead.He's still a gay disaster and pining after his best friend who doesn't agree with anything he says. And Charles' is still abandoned on the beach in Cuba by his sister and Erik.~~~~A fix-it fic where Charles Xavier has an older sister, older by eight years. After finding out what happened to Charles on the beach in Cuba, she's not pleased.~~~~Follow Julianna, Charles, Sharon and Raven Xavier as the small Xavier family faces more toil and strife than any other timeline.~~~{featuring cameos from Clint Barton, Dr Strange, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, The Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson}{Mostly plot with Cherik}{Plot heavy}
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Character(s), Charles Xavier & Sharon Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Julianna Xavier & Charles Xavier, Julianna Xavier & Raven, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Sharon Xavier & Original female character
Series: Chess with Dice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Chances with Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's thoughts as his small family grows. From just Sharon and Brian Xavier to eventually so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a rewrite of the original first chapter. This is a "fix-it" fic if you can think of it in that way. Brian and Sharon Xavier are Charles' parents in canon.

Julianna Xavier was born in 1924, born to the newlywed Sharon and Brian Xavier.

Even from a very young age, it had been extremely obvious that Julianna Xavier was different from other children. She had been an almost silent baby, and had grown up to be a very quiet, thoughtful, and well-spoken young girl with a “silver-tongue” as people put it but with a distant attitude. Even from the young age of three, she had never lost an argument and had almost always been able to persuade people of her views.

She took after her mother’s personality, cold and had a bite to her words but her father’s appearance. She had inherited Brian’s brown hair but Sharon’s curls, Brian’s dark brown eyes and tanned skin although her button nose had been from Sharon.

Frankly, Sharon wasn’t a great mother, she preferred partying and wasn’t very concerned with her daughter and her strange behaviour, instead, boasting about what her child could do, rather than actually spending time with said child. Brian, however, was a more hands-on parent, spending lots of time with Julianna and taking her out to play.

When Julianna turned five and had to be sent to school, Brian had been extremely concerned for his young daughter. Julianna was no pushover, she preferred to keep quiet and study rather than interacting with other people- although she could argue very well.

It turned out; Brian had nothing to worry about. He’d gotten a phone call in the middle of his work from the school and he’d been worried out of his mind when he was called to the school office. He’d imagined all the worst scenarios; what if his poor baby had been bullied?

He’d arrived, almost terrified of what he would find, when he saw Julianna scowling most ferociously at a boy sporting a nasty black eye.

He’d promptly had the shock of his life.

It turned out that Julianna had _punched_ the boy in the face. Brian was flabbergasted. Julianna had always been a quiet child who had never cried and hated the prospect of war. He’d never seen Julianna hurt a fly; she was the sort of child who’d rather take the insects outside than having them killed.

It then came to light that despite Julianna’s young age, she was a _genius_ and had extremely controversial views.

* * *

The teachers at the school praised his daughter, Julianna, to the high heavens. Despite being only five at the time, she excelled in both her writing skills and maths and had an extremely adept understanding of social interactions.

Brian wasn’t surprised when he was informed.

What he _surprised_ about was when the teacher then told Brian that Julianna had gotten into a fight.

Apparently, the boy had said something about girls staying in their place and “ _What was the point that a girl was good at this when she wasn’t going to work when she was older?”_ and Julianna had promptly kneed him in the balls and socked him in the face. Brian tried to tell himself that it wasn’t something he should be proud about, but he couldn’t help but feel a flare of pride that Julianna had taught that boy a lesson- although the violence seemed a little excessive.

Julianna then refused to apologise for her actions and hence, he’d been called in.

That had been the first of many occurrences.

* * *

As Julianna progressed into her later years, it was clear to everyone that Julianna Xavier had a violent streak and she resorted to violence very quickly after any sort of verbal disagreement.

Brian had fretted that Julianna would become an aggressive teenager and would be constantly looked down upon in the high society despite Julianna’s almost unnatural intellect.

However, it all changed when Julianna turned eight and Charles Xavier was born. He had been a frail baby who arrived a good month earlier than expected, terrifying the small family that their newest member wouldn’t make it.

It was both a miracle and relief that Charles and Sharon had safely recovered.

Charles was the spitting image of Sharon and Brian combined, with Sharon’s baby blue eyes and Brian’s brown hair and snubbed nose with Sharon’s pale skin. However, like Julianna had been, he was quiet and didn’t cry often unless something was wrong.

Surprisingly, Julianna took to being an older sister like a duck took to water. She was always gentle around her baby brother, helping out with her parents significantly despite her small frame and young age. Every morning, she’d change his diapers and feed him breakfast, allowing Sharon and Brian to sleep in a little.

Charles was similarly enamoured with his older sister. He was openly affectionate with Julianna, clutching at her brown curls and pressing slobby kisses to her expressionless face which Brian always found amusing as Julianna’s face would curl into one of disgust although she’d never stop the baby from doing so.

After Charles had been born, Julianna’s violent streak cut shortly to an end. Despite her cold detached personality, she’d refrained from attacking anyone at school and spent more time cuddling Charles and talking to the baby about things she had learnt at school.

Slowly, Julianna started becoming friendlier, opening up to more people and her personality changed. Although she still had her “silver-tongue” which could persuade anyone of anything, she started inviting friends over to show off her baby brother, and started participating in school clubs which only a year ago, she wouldn’t have dreamed of going to.

Charles’ happy and bubbly baby personality didn’t just affect Julianna, it had also rubbed off onto Sharon as well. Sharon started spending more time with the children, often taking baby Charles to the park as well as participating in family days such as going to the zoo together and visiting museums.

Brian wished that every day could remain as they were, full of bliss and happiness.

* * *

Charles grew to be a very cute little boy with blue eyes that could persuade you to do anything. Brian had nicknamed him “puppy” which both Julianna and Sharon had deemed fitting due to his famous “puppy eyes” which no one, not even Sharon, could resist.

Julianna grew older as well, turning into a pretty young lady with the sarcasm of an old man. Brian had been on the receiving end of that sarcasm too many times for it to be pleasant.

As she entered her teens, she started adopting views that were unheard of.

“Father,” she’d asked one day, musing by the window dressed in trousers and a shirt. “Why do only men go to war? Why not women? Surely they’d have double the number of troops?”

Brian had been surprised at the question. “Women cannot fight, of course,” he’d replied. “They stay at home and look after the children while the men are away at war. It’s to protect them.”

Julianna had shot him a hard glare for his reply.

“That’s stupid,” she’d snapped at him. “The same way it’s stupid that the teachers in my school tell me that there’s no point in going to university just because I’m a girl! I’ll show them wrong.” She had stormed out of the room seconds afterwards.

Brian looked after her vanishing figure in shock.

_That was a fair point._

To Brian’s everlasting surprise, Sharon had agreed with Julianna’s views. It shocked Brian because his wife and daughter had never agreed on anything. They’d bicker over the smallest things.

“She’s right,” Sharon had said one night at dinner. “Women shouldn’t be told to stay home and look after children. They need to go out there and _make money._ ”

Charles and Julianna had both nodded furiously to their mother’s words.

Brian stuck his hands in the air as Sharon pinned him with a glare.

“Alright, alright.”

* * *

When Charles became old enough to go to school, Brian was shocked at how much Julianna had fretted over him.

“Tell me if anyone is mean to you, alright?” she snapped at Charles. Charles nodded to his older sister, hooking his little finger around hers.

“I promise Julia,” he responded, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek, using the pet name she insisted she hated although the pleased look on her face showed otherwise.

She’d been frustrated after she realised that due to their age difference, Charles would only be starting school at 5 while she was in senior school because she was 13 meaning they weren’t in the same school.

Brian understood Julianna’s worry. Charles was a very soft child, always seeing the best in people and unsuspecting of anything bad. He would almost definitely be pushed around by his peers.

Charles had come home crying after the fifth day of school sporting a bruise on his cheek after an older child had “accidently” pushed him down the stairs after Charles had refused to give away his pencil case.

Brian didn’t bother stopping Julianna as the teen stormed out of the house.

He closed his eyes and sent out a silent prayer for her poor victim(s).

_God save their souls._

* * *

Charles wasn’t touched by anyone else after Julianna’s rampage. Brian still wasn’t sure what quite happened, but he knew it was something along the lines of death threats to anyone who hurt Charles and a broken arm among the older years.

The whole primary school, including the older students were terrified of Julianna’s wrath as she had quite the reputation, even in the senior school.

Brian didn’t bother interfering, whatever she’d done was fine, as long as Charles remained safe, he was okay with anything.

* * *

Then came the war.

The war started in 1939, Brian had the family moved to America immediately. Charles had cried after learning that they’d have to move away but Julianna soothed him that it wouldn’t be permanent.

Brian felt terrible. Julianna had been about to attend Oxford University as a child prodigy before they had moved but their safety came before their education. Brian wouldn’t risk Julianna getting hurt.

Charles adapted to America quickly, making new friends left and right in the new school – Brian suspected Julianna had pulled some strings among the older students there to ensure no bullying happened- while Julianna went to a local senior school, immersing herself with studying.

However, it didn’t come as a surprise when America was plunged into the war as well in 1941. Brian still hated himself for not noticing what was about to happen.

The whole family had been in arguments about women being included during war, Julianna always insisting on women fighting as well, sharing the burden.

He should have seen it coming.

In 1941, after her 17th birthday, Julianna Xavier ran away as James McAvoy, and joined the army to fight.

*

* * *

*

Charles had been inconsolable after Julianna had left. It was understandable considering Charles had only been nine and Julianna and he had been exceptionally close, even for siblings.

Brian tried hard to find his daughter, searching for Julianna Xavier, anywhere but it was only a few weeks after her disappearance did he realise she’d gone under as “James McAvoy” and “James” had left American soil last week.

It was most likely the shock of Julianna abandoning them that triggered Charles unexpected “gifts”. The “gifts” caused weeks of grief and pain, suddenly bombarded with voices that weren’t his and deafened him.

Brian and Sharon tried their best tending to their son, but it was clear they had no idea what to do and were preoccupied with the grief of their missing daughter.

Brian desperately wished Julianna was there with them. She always knew what to do when it came to Charles.

Two months later, they discovered Charles could read minds.

Not for the first time, Brian wished Julianna had been with them to celebrate Charles’ abilities.

* * *

It was 1944 when Brian Xavier discovered Raven.

He’d been heading to the kitchen to drown his sorrows again in alcohol, for it had been Julianna’s birthday just days ago and he’d heard no news about her, no one knew whether she was alive or dead, and with the amount of families discovering their sons, fathers, brothers were dead, it was disheartening. 

He’d dropped his wine glass on the floor when he saw “Julianna” in the kitchen looking all the same as she did a few years back before she’d left. The glass shattered loudly as it hit the ground, clearly waking up Charles as the 12-year-old boy scurried downstairs to investigate the noise.

Charles let out a choked noise at seeing the intruder, but his face morphed into anger within seconds.

“Who are you? You are not my sister,” he demanded both vocally and mentally, his mental voice deafening. Brian flinched at the loud noise inside his head. He felt a flare of pride at Charles’ control but also a flare of fear because _Charles couldn’t reveal he had powers like this- what if they took him away-_

“I…stop it!” the Julianna look alike stammered, shouting as she said stop. Brian frowned, his mind feeling clearer as the alcohol ebbed away a little. That sounded nothing like Julia’s voice.

The person in front of them suddenly flickered, blue scales overtaking her appearance before it shrank to what looked like a blue skinned girl, with amber eyes and red shocking hair.

Brian rubbed his forehead.

He was too sober for this.

* * *

Brian didn’t really know what was going on but suddenly he found himself looking after two children again, this time Charles and Raven.

Sharon hadn’t taken to Raven’s presence very well, claiming that the younger girl was “taking up Julianna’s place” but Brian reassured Charles and Raven that she’d warm up to Raven in time.

It was refreshing to see Charles smile again.

Brian only wished that Julianna was there to see Charles smile again, he was sure Julianna would love to meet Raven.

* * *

Soon, 1945 ticked around. Charles had turned thirteen and Raven had been under their care for a year.

Charles’ abilities became more refined and Raven’s blue form had become natural to see throughout the manor.

 _Lord, she needs to wear clothes though,_ Brian thought offhandley, it had been extremely disconcerting to see the young girl walking around in all her naked glory.

The hope that Julianna had survived throughout the war was dwindling. From the news, it was clear that Germany was winning, and the war wasn’t going to end. Although Sharon would never admit it, Brian had witnessed his cold stoic wife in Julianna’s room, sobbing as she brushed the picture frames that contained pictures from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Brian could only wonder what his daughter looked like now, she was 21 and the last time he’d seen her, she’d still been rather innocent and 17. He traced his fingers on the picture frame that sat on his desk.

Julianna rarely smiled and catching the smile on his camera had been hard, but he’d managed. The picture was of when she’d turned sixteen, still in England, arms wrapped around an eight-year-old Charles while she was chatting away to one of her friends off camera. He brushed the picture fondly before turning to the other pictures that lay on his desk.

A picture of Raven and Charles hugging as they had a picnic in the garden. A picture of when Sharon and he had first married. A picture of a giggling baby Julianna. A picture of a young eight-year-old Julianna kissing baby Charles.

 _Come back soon, my daughter,_ he thought wistfully.

Charles sat upstairs, hearing all his thoughts and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julianna's birth changes lots of things. 
> 
> Also remember, this was in the early 1900s where feminism wasn't really big.
> 
> For one, Brian doesn't die when they move to America, therefore Sharon doesn't remarry Kurt Marko (Charles' abusive stepfather)  
> Julianna also affects Charles' and Sharon's personalities and Sharon never becomes an alcoholic when Brian dies because Brian doesn't die. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and see you next week!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos <33


End file.
